D is for Dixie
by Johnnygagesgirl
Summary: A crazy day in the ER for Dix. Note: Collaborations error was fixed.


**D is for Dixie**

**Featuring: Dixie McCall **

Pulling into the parking lot at Rampart General Hospital, Dixie sighed. It had been pouring down rain again. Yesterday it was just as bad at Rampart had been a madhouse. It always seemed like in California when it rained, people had no common sense. Dixie was preparing herself for another busy day.

Once inside the building, Dixie got her usual cup of coffee from the doctor's lounge. Dr. Brackett was already there enjoying a cup. "Hey Dix, want to get some lunch today?" he asked, already knowing what the response would be.

"Yeah right Kel. It's going to be a madhouse today just like it was yesterday. I will be lucky to grab another cup of coffee."

Dixie quickly finished up her coffee and then went to the base station where squads were doing their morning collaborations. She smiled when she heard the voice of one half of her favorite paramedic team.

"Rampart this is squad 51. How do you read?" came the voice of Johnny Gage.

"Squad 51 this is Rampart. We read you loud and clear. Go ahead," Dixie answered back.

"Rampart, we are sending our morning calibrations."

Dixie looked at the strip that she was receiving, then answered back, "Looks good squad 51."

"Have a good day Rampart. Squad 51, out."

Dixie almost had to roll her eyes at Johnny's last statement. She knew that the fire stations was just as crazy on rainy days as the hospital. She reminded herself to give Johnny a Dixie talk when she saw him next.

Dr. Early startled Dixie out of her thoughts, "Hey Dix can you help me in treatment room 2?"

"Sure Joe," she answered, heading to the treatment room. The patient was a teenage girl, about 15 years old. She came in a lot, as she was recently diagnosed with diabetes and wouldn't stay on her diet or take insulin. Her parents tried hard to get her to take care of herself, but she never did.

"Can you give her one of your talks Dix?" Joe asked quietly, both of them knowing if she didn't start taking better care of herself she could end up seriously impaired.

Turning to the young girl, Dixie gave the girl her best stern look and started one of her famous lectures, "Young lady, what do you think you are doing not taking care of yourself? Do you understand the seriousness of the disease you have and what it can do if you don't take care of yourself? You are old enough to know better than this. Not only are you wasting my time, you are wasting the time of the doctors who are taking care of you."

The girl's annoyed look faded to one of shame. "I am sorry nurse Dixie. I guess I just don't want to take the insulin because I want to be a normal teenager. I don't want my friends to know."

"Honey, if they are true friends, they will not care. As for being a normal teenager, you can still live an active lifestyle. If you remember to take your insulin properly, you still be normal. Can you promise me for now on you will take care of yourself?"

When the yes was heard, Dixie gave a kind smile to the girl and walked out of the room. She then heard the base station come to life. "Rampart this is squad 51. How do you read?" Now this was unusual. The voice of Captain Stanley was the voice that was speaking. If she was a betting person she would bet that a certain dark-haired paramedic was hurt.

"Squad 51 this is Rampart. Go ahead," Dixie answered while Dr. Early walked up beside and listened in to the transmission.

"Rampart, we have two victims, one a Code I. Victim 1 is a female approximately 17 years old, victim of a MVA. Possible tib/fib fracture. Vitals are: BP 110/80, Respirations 20, heart rate 90. Rampart, victim is in extreme pain. Request permission to start an IV and administer MS."

"Squad 51, is there any evidence for a head injury?" Dixie started to take notes while Dr. Early responded through the base station.

After a few seconds, Captain Stanley responded, "Negative on the head injury Rampart."

"10-4 51. Start an IV of normal saline, administer 10 milligrams of MS, and transport as soon as possible."

"10-4 Rampart. IV of normal saline, 10 milligrams MS, and transport," Captain Stanley repeated back. "Victim 2 is the Code I. He is a 25 year old paramedic, with a laceration from the palm to the middle of the arm. Vitals are: BP 100/72, Respirations 15, heart rate 90. Rampart be advised that victim is John Gage."

Dix rolled her eyes when she heard that one. Of course Johnny Gage had gotten hurt. She swore he was born with a magnet inside him that attracted disaster. No matter what he did, it seemed like he got hurt.

"10-4 Squad 51. Apply pressure bandage and transport as soon as possible."

"10-4 Rampart. Apply pressure bandage and transport. Ambulance has arrived, ETA is about 5 minutes. Squad 51 out."

Dr. Early turned and looked at Dixie and said, "Why don't you find Brackett or Morton for the girl 51 is bringing in. Which rooms are open?"

"1 and 3 are open Joe," Dixie answered. She then turned and saw Dr. Brackett down the hall. Walking quickly, she caught up to the dark-haired doctor. She quickly explained the situation to him, "Kel, 51 is bringing a female MVA victim. Johnny got hurt at the rescue so Joe is taking him. Are you free to take the girl?"

"Sure Dix," he answered with a smirk on his face.

Dix went to Treatment Room 1, where Joe was going to take Johnny. She went over to the cabinet and got out the necessary supplies to put stitches in a hand. There was no doubt in her mind that Johnny required stitches.

By the time everything was ready, the ambulance had arrived. She grabbed up a wheelchair so she could wheel Johnny inside.

Like usual Johnny put up a fight, "Aww Dix, I can walk on my own."

Giving him the best I-am-the-head-nurse-of-this-emergency-room-so-you-better-do-what-I-say look and said, "John Gage you sit down in that wheelchair or I will get an orderly to do it for you. I don't need you passing out from shock in my emergency room." A look of defeat came to Johnny's face as he sat down. "Good," was all she said.

Dix rolled Johnny to treatment room 1 where Dr. Early was waiting for him. "Now what have you done, Johnny?" Dr. Early joked in a voice of mock exasperation.

"Well you see Doc, I wasn't wearing my gloves at this rescue and I cut my hand on a piece of the car that was sticking up," Johnny looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Well I guess you didn't learn the first time," Dixie said, referring to the time Johnny cut his hand on a car rescuing the victim out of a canal. Got a few stiches in his, not enough to keep him off the job however. This time might be different, looking at the blood stained bandage.

Dr. Early started slowly unwrapping the wound, while Dix stood by with clean gauze and the stuff needed for stiches. "Well, Johnny, it looks like you are going to be off shift until these stiches come out. I don't see how you can work with the size of this wound," Dr. Early said. Dr. Early was right, the cut was approximately seven inches long. He had gotten himself good.

Soon the stiches were in and Johnny was on his way out the door, going back to the station with Roy where a neighbor would pick him up to take him home. Dix took a quick look outside while Johnny and Roy were leaving. Still pouring down rain, and it wasn't even 10 o'clock. Dix had to bite back a huge sigh. This was turning out to be a long day, just like expected.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Brackett, who needed her in treatment room 4. 60 year-old man that came in with chest pains. EKG didn't look good so Kel thought it was a possible heart attack. He needed the help he could get before the guy went sour. "Dix call CCU and –," Kel started to say, but was cut off as the man went into v-fib. "Dix the paddles!" Kel commanded. The battle to save this man's life had begun.

Dix grabbed to paddles and handed them to Kel. "Charging," she said, "1, 2, 3, 4,"

"Clear!" Kel yelled, then shocked the patient. Nothing.

"Charging," Dix said again, "1, 2, 3, 4,"

"Clear!" Kel yelled again, this time they were rewarded with a blip on the screen.

"We got him back," Kel whispered in relief.

It was about 5 before Dix got another emergency. Until then it was the patients that everyone in the ER resented, the hypochondriacs. They always seemed to multiply when it rained like it was today. There was also the minor injuries, most of which could have been treated at home. Those two types of people really aggravated Dixie. They wasted their precious time, time that could be used to help someone who really needed it.

"Rampart this is Squad 51." Roy's voice squawked over the base station.

"Squad 51 this is Rampart. Go ahead," she answered back, then turned to her newest student nurse, a girl by the name of Martha and commanded, "Go get me Dr. Brackett or Dr. Early."

"Rampart we have a female victim, approximately eight years of age. She is suffering from an acute asthma attack. Vitals are: Pulse 110, BP 90/60, Respirations 5 and shallow. She is cyanotic, and is currently on 6 liters of O2."

Dr. Early had reached the base station by then and answered back, "10-4 Squad 51. Continue O2 and transport immediately."

"10-4 Rampart. Continue O2 and transport. ETA is about 5 minutes. Squad 51 out."

Roy and his temporary partner, Brice arrived at Rampart soon after the call at the base station. Dixie had already set up the stuff for the girl to have a nebulizer treatment, which often saved young asthmatic's lives. Joe immediately set the girl up on it, and they were rewarded with the blueish tint to her skin lessened. She was then moved up to pediatrics, where she would be kept for at least a night.

Finally, Dixie's shift had ended. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Didn't get any lunch though. "Hey Joe, want to go get some supper?" she asked the kind doctor.

"Sure Dix. Have any place in mind," Joe answered.

"Anywhere dry, Joe."

The two chuckled, and walked out of the ER together, happy their workday was over.


End file.
